In many systems, there is a need for a valve constructed to have a thermal block to minimize any temperature gain by the fluid as it passes through the valve housing. For example, substantial energy is expended to produce liquid helium. Such energy will be partially dissipated if the liquified helium gains in temperature as it passes through a valve.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to structurally interrelate the components of the valve so that the valve is thermally blocked.